


DOLL

by Dcv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcv/pseuds/Dcv
Summary: AU. Possessive, large hands clutch her sun kissed hair threatening to rip them out, desperate to make her stay. "There. If I push hard enough, I can get rid of this skin she hid in and maybe, tonight I'll get to wash off this disgusting perfume with my own scent."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: SASUSAKU





	1. Chapter 1

Doll: Chapter 1

.

.

There. If he pushes hard enough, he can get rid of this skin she hid in and maybe - maybe -, tonight he'll get to wash off this disgusting perfume off of her with his own scent.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

It's hard to say when she stopped being a kid. It's not like she changed physically. She still was skinny with no curves; her petite figure reminded you more of a twelve year old boy than a girl in her twenties.

Guess it was all about her manners and the air surrounding her, as well as those small things that seem to not matter, that made her boyish silhouette suddenly seem so attractive and elegant. Twenty-two years old Sakura's hands, though still marred with microscopic scars and dirt and paint, were more ladylike now. The movement of her long fingers was precise and patient, unshakable. Whereas, back when she was nineteen, before the sudden change, her hands displayed more of her unsure self (when she was not performing well in her arts class you could notice a slight shake in them, she used to knock her fingers multiple times on the board to get rid of the tension).

Yeah, the subtle but still noticeable difference was there. He is sure of that now when he looks at Sakura's said fingers confidently tap twice on the glass of Irish Sour mixed with extra Gin for the old barman Jean to get a hint to repeat.

"Merci.."

The pub they met up at is small, but clean and dim lighted, it's mostly empty on weekdays so they have enough privacy to create an intimate atmosphere, the gentle lullaby of jazz playing on the radio behind the bar pulls a comforting background noise, filling awkward pauses in conversation and supporting the general air of a chilly Thursday evening spent with an old friend to catch up and share a drink or two.

Although, in their case there is no conversation, no comfort, no friendliness, no intimacy. Sakura is generally the nervous one between the two of them so she tries to dissolve the intensity of the current situation by smiling at Jean, an old small French man, the owner of this small pub, joking about the old guy's habit of putting too much ice in her cocktail and meanwhile sipping through her third drink, all in the first twenty minutes of her arrival.

None of her words are directed at Sasuke, none of her soft glances last long enough for him to actually tell what the fuck is going on in her mind.

He doesn't like not knowing what she is thinking about.

As he watches her critically while she stares ahead with no visible worry, he can't help but think about a different time, when he was not so blinded by thirst for success and her natural sweet scent was not overpowered and well-hidden by this particular perfume which he decidedly does not approve of. It smells of power and cold fury and sweet acid.

It is attractive but so opposite to her natural scent it makes bile rise to his throat. Something told Sasuke it was especially there for him. He's hit by the memory of the way his bed sheets smelled after her stay. Like sunshine and wet ground and sneaky cigarettes shared behind school and the overwhelming and unmistakable hint of sandalwood.

His own smell of sandalwood on her skin.

"I do believe you still smoke?"

No, he quit smoking. It's been more than a year actually and she knows it, but still offers a pack as she lights a cigarette for herself.

"Thank you."

He takes it so there could be some kind of comfort to this evening. The slight tang of the smoke is familiar which Sasuke is grateful for; after all, there is a stranger sitting in front of him.

There goes their first civil tête-à-tête in years.

When she first entered the pub Sasuke was surprised to find himself not shocked speechless or simmering in regret and guilt and all the other things to come. Instead he was overwhelmed with some kind of joy and relief and it was like the last three years was a blurry dream, like finally in came clarity, finally after passing through a desert of snow and eternal darkness of an endless night, a subtle hint of a sunrise glinted on the edge of the horizon, finally drunken sleep could sooth his restless rigid body.

Thankfully Sasuke had enough time to arrange his thoughts before she spoke to him at all, since after her entrance Sakura made a beeline for the seat next to him acknowledging his presence only by ordering a repeat for his whiskey and staying silent for as long as possible.

"So," She starts, "I heard you came back for good."

Sasuke's dearest aunt, a brilliant woman indeed, was great friends with Sakura's mother, another energetic brilliant woman. This fact was something they were never allowed to forget and what kept them updated on each other. Aunty May was always fond of little Sakura and scolded her nephew every time the subject of their complicated relationship came up. Which was as often as she called him. As if Naruto and Ino pestering them for the last three fucking years was not enough.

Although Sasuke expected her to be far more crushed since she was the one who stayed in their hometown, not the one who left family and friends and a very special someone for law school. She was the one who was constantly surrounded by familiar places and childhood friends and family who constantly reminded her of their unfortunate end.

"That's true. I'm staying."

"You didn't like the city?"

"New York is too hectic for me."

She laughs. It's not genuine. It's polite and easy. Sasuke had never heard it, but the sudden release of throaty sound from her mouth is welcome. It still brings back memories of her laughter; her laughter; a breathy, throaty, full and a painfully young sound.

Young. God, she was so young. That was always the problem with her.

"You consider Small Heath calmer?"

She has a forced but somehow still relaxed smile plastered on her face. He is overwhelmed with a desire to kiss if off, smack her out of this skin.

"I find it familiar." I take a long hit and watch her as her mouth twists in a bitter shape of a faded smile.

"Well," She takes a swig to finish off the remaining contents of her glass, hissing softly at the bitterness and gesturing Jean for another one, "I did not expect you, of all people, to appreciate that quality."

Going in for the kill?

His next words are a shock to himself, after all, Sasuke promised to spend a completely dry, polite evening with her, chit-chat, catch up.

"Oh, but you know how I appreciate you, Doll;" he gulps down his own drink satisfied by the burning sensation traveling down his throat. "Another one."

"And you know, how I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"I was not joking, Doll"

She throws a curious glance his way. Sasuke notices how her tongue slips out to wet her lips.

'Fuck, that's familiar.'

"I want to do something stupid right now," his eyes never leave her soft peachy lips.

She shakes her head softly noticing his intent gaze directed at her sweet mouth.

Some things, it seems, never change. He still can't control his words while speaking with her. This time she is not surprised. Guess she expected it.

"You've already done enough." She took a patient hit; Sasuke felt the cheap tablecloth hanging on the bar top shift slightly. He could tell she was clenching her thighs together; And was overwhelmed by a sizzling desire to force his larger hand between them, just to see if he has the same effect on her as before.

"And don't call me that..." He heard her murmur that part.

It was what they came here for after all.

To talk truth after all those lies for all those years.

Dolly was Sakura's childhood nickname. It was a cruel one at that, for it was placed upon her in a malicious intent by other girls to mock the ugly duckling. For Sasuke it was an endearment. She, with her flat, but petite and elegant figure, weird shade of strawberry blond chopped hair and cutely asymmetric forehead, was the most beautiful thirteen years old creature in town.

"You can't deny me this, Doll." He's not mocking her; actually Sasuke says this with utmost regret. "You're not mine. Don't deny me this much."

"You weren't mine either."

He laughed. It was not strained or forced. It was genuine and bitter. She was so fucking stupid, god, she never really knew what she did to him.

Her facade did not break. Though he could feel the air around them freeze.

"You're a fucking idiot." he felt all the humor and patience disappear from him. Fuck, he could feel the smooth skin of her knee suddenly against his thigh and it was driving him mad.

But first thing's first. Passive aggressiveness: "I was an only man in your life. You are not ready to even let me fucking give up on you. We both know I will never stop, but let's not deny how much you love it;" he moves closer, whispering in her ear, trapping her in a hovering embrace between his arms and the bar. His large hands are holding the edges of her seat from both sides; fixing her small ass in one place unmoving. He rests his weight casually on his arms propped up on her chair right around her outer thighs and leans even closer his hot mouth a hair's breath away from her collarbone. "Fuck, I can smell it all over you". His raspy voice filled with longing does it. Suddenly there she is. His personal favorite doll. Pretty and damaged.

Nothing like Ino's and Naruto's and Sasuke's Childhood friend. Nothing like Sasuke's partner in crime. Nothing like Sasuke's tutor for his senior year finals. Nothing like his first ever girlfriend, little Sakura, devilish and infuriating and innocent and stubborn and coquettish.

"And yet, you're not mine. Not anymore"

This is the Sakura hissing poisonous words to him through the phone in the middle of the night during his first year in New York, when he was not strong enough to fight off homesickness and his aunty was filling him in with infuriating news from back home of little Sakura finally going on a date with some douchbag, when he kept calling her until she picked up way too late in the night for his comfort.

She told him awful things every time something like that happened. And somehow, every once in a while Sasuke would find himself aroused by her pure malice. By her anger and her furious voice whispering taunting words from the other side, by her sheer hate and desire to cause damage. All directed at him.

Sasuke would furiously touch himself thinking of how he could be there, with her right than, how he could be banging her against her perfectly white bed sheets, how he could beat the crap out of that douchy Kiba for keeping her out this long.

Where did they go;

What did they do;

Did they kiss;

Did they fuck;

Sasuke recalls that particular night with odd fondness now.

'I've been calling you for five fucking hours!'

'We were on a fucking date, you dickhead!'

'You were fucking him on that fucking date!'

'And what if I was Sasuke? What you gon' do, huh? You gonna come back home just to fuck me and mark your fuckin' territory, like that time on Christmas?

Sasuke did go back home on spring break and fuck Sakura to mark his territory while their friends were downstairs at his childhood home having fun at the get-together party.

Sasuke looks at her now.

Her cheeks are tinted with a blush, the corners of her lips freezing and a short twitch in her eyebrows. Her tongue slipped out again to wet her bottom lip and fuck, this was so familiar!

"Sasuke, I think… I think this is a mistake," her neat facade cracks. He smirks. The familiarity of him winning does it and more of her comes out.

Keep going.

"I was just a little girl and you were a jerk and it was kinda… like- kinda like what we, me and my girlfriends used to talk about on sleepovers all those years ago... I thought I was being bold and daring and all those things I wasn't and wanted to be... 'cause bein' with you was exciting. But now it's turned into... into something ugly and disappointing." She looks exhausted all of a sudden.

Her cigarette is lying in the ashtray long since forgotten, completely out now. I stare at her and shift back to give her more space. She exhales in relief after the distance between us is restored.

She has this nasty habit of smoking old sticks. Sasuke watches Sakura as she picks up the forgotten cigarette from the ashtray, half of it burnt out, and proceeds to sterilize the filter with a swap of her lighter. Such a childish habit.

The moment she makes a deep hit and looks right back at him is so iconic his heart skips a beat.

There. If he pushes hard enough, he can get rid of this skin she hid in and maybe - maybe -, tonight he'll get to wash off this disgusting perfume off of her with his own scent.

"You grew up." Sasuke starts serenely.

"Yeah.."

"You're still into art."

"Yes." Her muscles are relaxed.

"How's your mom doin'."

"I think you know everything."

I throw a dirty look her way.

"She's fine." Sakura answers begrudgingly, tired. "Was promoted we got a new car and all that jazz."

They are making an effort to be civil, even friendly. This is the least they can do now that he is back. He was away for years. He left her.

Sasuke did not visit at all last year and it was even worse when he did years before that. Because all the Uchiha ever did was make a point. Claim her attention and affection. Tie the strings of her heart to his feet only so he could shamelessly walk away.

And even though he knows it's wrong, because they can't be together and they can't be constantly at each other's throats and they need to fix things between them, he just doesn't give a fuck when she's around.

"I love you."

She simply shakes her head as if she heard something overly depressing.

"I don't know"

That hurt more than Sasuke lets her know. Actually, she might have just broken some of his ribs on the left side.

They don't try to continue this conversation. Though they know each other too well to remain in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry".

Why is she always apologizing?

The Uchiha takes a swig of her drink. It's bitter. How appropriate.

"I love you, Doll." I repeat as if commenting about the weather.

"You're lying Sasuke."

"I never lie."

She takes a sip and crushes her cigarette.

"Mom told me you have a girlfriend in New York." He fucking knew this was coming.

"We're over."

She laughs bitterly and it's just so Sakura he would start crying if Uchiha Sasuke was a lesser man.

Traditionally, he decides to play with her heart a little.

"She's just like you. Small and fragile and all hearts and flowers."

"I'm not hearts and flowers".

"No, you're all guns and blood." Sarcasm.

"I'll leave if you have nothing worth my time to say."

He smirks and clears his throat, preparing to say something worthy of her time and she fucking knows him so well because she beams that shit-eating, messy furious grin and Sasuke just knows what she'll do. She gets up and leaves. It's so ladylike. She doesn't even think about paying for her drinks or looking at him as he watches her back.

And, god he wouldn't have it any other way.

He pays lazily bidding Jean goodbye politely and follows her. He doesn't try to fall into step until she reaches her neighborhood.

.

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


	2. 2

Doll: Chapter 2

.

.

What purpose would Sasuke have in life if he had no home to return to?

No sweet bitterness of terribly missing her. No late afternoons spent in forgetting.

No furious phone calls, threatening, demanding, suffocating, provocative.

No pleasure of coming back to see her neat facade break- in tow with her heart- all over again.

Just like now.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

"What the-"

"Uugh!"

Bang!

He could never decipher how someone so tiny could be so destructive.

"Put it back!.. Motherfu-"

Crash!

He could also never decipher the seriousness of her promises.

"I'll kill you!"

Kick.

"You are such a-" she pauses in her words and reinforces the delightful wrath behind the sentence with a well-aimed punch to his chest. "-I'm so stupid!"

Punch.

Grunt.

"You are so full of shit!"

Slap.

Shortly after wordlessly entering her apartment, Sasuke realized his mistake - he should've never gone after Sakura. He told her so. Instead of kicking him out with the same indifference she held on the way there, she silently walked to the door, him in tow, and locked it.

He tried to explain that he was sorry but he's just not a good man, he could not be just friends. Sasuke was picking his words carefully, knowing she could lash out any time now.

"I shouldn't be here"

"…"

"I can't do it"

"Well you don't wanna keep shit simple either, Sasuke"

"I know that"

"Then-"

"-I'm an asshole, I know. And no, I always know what I want." He smoothed his hair away from his forehead, frustrated. "Look, I don't wanna mess with your head, and I don' wanna make things awkward cuz, we both know we can't really avoid each other."

"Than what the fuck are you doing?"

He shook his head in a tired fashion.

Yes, he did come here with all the intention in the world to fuck her and seal their deal and pick up where they left off three years ago, a couple again, like nothing happened; and she would allow him to. But he knew it would be just about time till she started freaking out and would either slowly push him away or mix up a Molotov disaster at some point.

Knowing Sakura there would be a hell of a boom.

"I'm not gonna let you go. We won't be friends. We won't be together either... I'm a bad person, and I'm gonna leave things just as they are. And,-"

He took a small pause measuring her building anger. When she stayed silent signaling him to continue Sasuke dropped the final key.

"I don't have a problem with that, Doll."

And all hell broke loose.

Actually, scratch that, he wasn't careful with his words at all.

Sakura started kicking and screaming, and soon it turned into a whole new level of a temper tantrum.

He notices how close she is and snatches her wrists, trying to pin her against the wall. It always comes to this: Her lashing out on him and him being sorry.

She thrashes around and tries to claw at his face, but the Uchiha simply overpowers her.

Sakura keeps fighting him like he's actually trying to harm her.

"Fuck! That's enough! Just-just stop being such a kid!"

She stops and suddenly he remembers how small she is. She is like a fucking kid... He can't smell her fake perfume anymore - Suddenly, he's hit by a waft of wet ground in fall.

He knows what it's all about.

She thinks now that Sasuke is back he will stick around long enough to make her once more completely reliant, this time not even giving anything in exchange at all, not even granting her a little dignity by calling her his girlfriend. And then he will leave.

She is completely taken over with fear of his departure after realizing that the hype of the current evening will bring nothing good upon them. So feeling like a caged animal she lets loose all the anger of the past year.

"Sakura... Just-just calm down now, okay? Just relax, I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"..."

"I promise!"

He looks at her expectantly while emphasizing the last words, as if he deserves her trust. Sasuke's voice is soothing, calming. Speaking to her like she is a frightened animal. He feels a terrible churn in his stomach. Maybe it's just anticipation, maybe, its dread.

Maybe attraction.

Maybe he just wants to bash Sakura's thick skull against the wall until he sees the old dependence shine through her eyes.

She is pinned by him in a compromising and uncomfortable position against a wall. And still she manages to get him anxious.

Is this because of his guilt?

Is this because he knows, as soon as he earns back her trust, she will stop being his priority.

Sasuke is going to smother her with his sick love and leave right after.

Don't get him wrong. He just knows one of them is going to depart and he knows he will die thousand deaths before seeing her turn her back on him.

So he's overly willing to break both her ankles just to make sure she could never leave.

'Breathe, Uchiha.'

It doesn't have to be this way.

He tries to find something to focus his attention on, until he says, or does, something irreparable, tries desperately to clutch onto the reality.

'She's here. She's mine. I'll stay. I'll make it up to you. I'll take care of you. You're just too angry. Let me fucking take care of you!'

She is still breathing rapidly, barely controlling her own ire. Angry tears gathering in her forest green eyes, making the thin golden-yellow bow surrounding her pupil more prominent.

The younger Uchiha notices the bottom of her head softly brushing against an old-fashioned clock hanging on the wall. The clock hits two am, and chimes loudly.

She is somehow calmed by the simple melody of three notes.

So is he.

After a long pause Sasuke loosens his hold on her arms, not fully letting her go though, noticing how the vicious embrace of his large calloused hands left once unblemished offensively soft skin slightly blushing.

Her gaze is finally steady as she makes a threat worthy of his fury.

"If you dare leave me again, Sasuke, I will never look your way. No matter what your aunty tells my momma I won't come to see you when you come visit and I will be fucking happy - with someone else – threaten me as much as you want... I just know you crave for my reaction," she releases a bitter laugh, "for me..."

Sasuke tries to smother the uneasy tugging on his heart.

'Someone - who?'

The Uchiha's feelings constantly waver on the brink from his simple adoration and pure love towards her to this catastrophic possessive affection.

To think they were together once. They were in love. He was her rock and her strength and her best friend and she was his reason and the catalyst for every choice he ever made.

Sasuke is almost revolted by his disgusting behavior, but is suddenly reminded that Sakura's no victim.

Yes, currently she is a caged scared animal, bringing out his protective instincts making him forget that she is anything but trusting and defenseless, no damsels in distress here.

But she's still an animal.

A wild one. A natural predator.

A poisonous snake.

Sakura thinks she's in control, though he's best at winning at her own games. Guess that's the reason why she chose him to play with.

'Maybe my little Doll likes being a loser?'

He pushes the thought back for later.

"You're lying, Sakura, you always are."

Sakura would never actually let him let her go. Sure, she'd go sleep with someone to get back at Sasuke, sure, she'd get all their friends to be on her side, maybe even separate them from the Uchiha, one day she would even get married to someone who's not him at all and maybe give birth to children for the misplaced marriage. Although, the kids would probably have raven hair and onyx eyes and long hands and that smirk and sharp brows and they would be born with a restless drive towards power.

Point is Sakura will never really leave Sasuke.

He bends down to reach her level staring intently but tenderly into her eyes, warning her with a single glance that he is to take what is his and he is not going to ask for permission.

"Say you love me"

Why does it always come to this? Her letting him break her heart and him - crushing it.

"You know that"

He leans in to press a solid kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"I do." His voice is hushed, but the masculine baritone still makes his chest now so close to her form to rumble.

"I hate you." She shudders aroused by his closeness. Her eyes glaze over with slowly burning desire.

"I know that too."

Once more he presses a lingering kiss this time on the slight dip in the curve of her upper lip.

"I want you to stay." It seems she can't help slipping out her tongue to sweep up the moisture he left there.

"I'll stay." His hands, which he can't remember putting on her waist, slowly but firmly slide up stopping under the swell of her chest.

"Take care of me." his thumb caresses the underside of her breast through the flimsy material of her attire.

"I don't see it any other way."

This time Sasuke kisses her full on the lips and it's so painful he forgets how to breathe.

And he's okay with that.

Her soft lips are pressed against his own; of course, it is him who deepens the kiss. He opens his mouth slightly to let his tongue trace the gap of her mouth, stopping just in the corner to once more force a wet kiss there. Sakura opens up while pushing up against him further. Sasuke's hands fall from her chest to her behind following a growl of impatience that has sizzled under his skin the whole time he was away. He grabs her sweet butt possessively crushing her pelvic into his.

"Fuck." She hisses out through the heated kiss. Feeling his raging hard-on's pressure against her lower stomach.

He hums in a masculine way, his ego fed enough to drive his hands to further explore her form, so familiar and overwhelming through the annoying layers of clothes.

Sasuke's mouth doesn't stop. Caressing, licking, biting, sucking. Trying to inhale as much of her as possible and trying to keep his eyes open longer to watch her closed lids flutter with a shock of pleasure when he rolls his hips onto hers.

Sakura gasps. Undoubtedly she feels wetness pool between her thighs, his hands pushing her pelvic against his arousal rubbing their stomachs together now, Sasuke is hunched over to accommodate her height, his tongue is currently running along the roof of her mouth and she is so completely overpowered it's undeniably sexy.

She pushes him away after a slow growl escapes Sasuke's tightened throat. Clarity slowly returning, it takes some time, after each push he returns to his former position with a growl and tries to immobilize her further, attaching his hot mouth to hers with more urgency.

Finally Sakura pushes Sasuke away hard enough for him to let go of her. She is furious. Barely holding back tears and swallowing the lump in her throat. Her tense shoulders warn Sasuke that she's dangerous at the moment and fully capable of fulfilling her promise, which would be such a waste.

Although, her sad green-green-green eyes tell a different story.

And he wants to be as irritated as she is, condemning her for interrupting their intimate moment, poisonous words pile up against his tongue and Sasuke would be glad to scream at her how she was enjoying it too, how she should stop acting so innocent, how she has no right to defend herself against him because it's completely his prerogative to shield her.

Sasuke would say all of this; he would get away with it too, knowing her.

But he's suddenly thrown in a different time by her current look. Time when his Sakura wore high-wasted pants on Sunday evenings, making her legs look longer and her silly red shoes betraying childishness. Her mom used to whisper to his aunt May with a smile how she noticed young Sasuke's gaze lingering on Dolly's tiny waist.

Time when Sakura was taking off her shoes right in the middle of a café showing off her delicate feet putting on the new pair of sandals they got, too excited about walking their way back home in them to finish their dinner.

Time when she fell over his couch with laughter about something he said and flashed him her yellow underwear in the process.

Time when she was walking him to the station for his departure only to demand softly;

'Stay.'

Only he could recognize the underlying desperate note. The slight hitch in her words. She was not demanding.

She was begging.

Sasuke remembered staying silent. Knowing she had more to say.

'And if you can't stay;'

'Take me with you.'

But how could he? Take her away from Small Heath to New York. Their hometown would be so gloomy without her nervous presence. It could never make the welcome familiarity of home.

What purpose would Sasuke have in life if he had no home to return to?

No sweet bitterness of terribly missing her. No late afternoons spent in forgetting.

No furious phone calls, threatening, demanding, suffocating, provocative.

No pleasure of coming back to see her neat facade break- in tow with her heart- all over again.

Just like now.

He's here to stay this time. Sasuke doesn't know for how long, but right now he is not comfortable of hurting her, knowing he will have to witness it through with nowhere to run.

Knowing he will be eaten by guilt after realizing what he did to her every time he held her in the air for past years. floating just above the ground, not quiet flying. Torturing her with a half-held breathe. Not letting her exhale or inhale.

'She's not a victim.' He reminds himself.

And somehow the mantra the Uchiha stuck to every time he tried to justify his cruelty, doesn't bring back any anger. Just bitterness.

Sasuke hesitantly takes a step back; enough for her to slip away to hold a comfortable distance between them.

"You know, you won't be spending the night here." Sakura's long hair is messy. As soft to the touch as they looked and his fingers could tell the tale. Hundreds of tales.

"I know."

"You won't dare to leave again though!" She inserts anxiously.

"I won't." he watches her with miserable fascination. Completely in love with her once more.

"Don't you dare leave again?" The desperate whisper is his undoing and all accusing thoughts leave him be for tonight.

"I promise."

She relaxes her tense figure. Only enough for Sasuke to wander if she had become taller. She was reaching his chin now with the bottom of her head.

She embraces him and it's so childishly selfish with her arms around his form; trapping Sasuke's own arms. Not letting him reciprocate and not letting him leave.

"It's late, Sakura..."

He manages to escape the sweet trap of her slender arms only to hold her himself. Brushing his fingers through her sun-kissed hair. The smell drifting to him so young. So precious and innocent and natural and unique.

"One of us keeps lying, Sasuke", she starts her eyes sad, suddenly older and wiser. He recognizes the damage he's inflicted upon her himself, "I think it's you."

The Uchiha doesn't answer her accusation. Just attaches his lips to the line of her hair.

"Go to sleep, Doll. You're tired."

She looks directly in his eyes.

"You're the liar... and the cheater."

Sasuke knows the look. She remembers his affair in New York his aunty couldn't obviously stop chattering about to her momma.

She has no idea.

"Dolly, she means nothing. It's you- it was always all about just you." he tries to remain calm.

"You fucked her."

"Yes."

"You enjoyed it."

"Yes."

"But you love me.." She detaches herself from him and moves to her bed.

"You know that already."

Sakura's form climbs on the bed in an exhausted manner.

The covers are blue and tasteless. Pillows red and clashing horribly with her hair.

She looks irresistible lying there leaving no room for him.

"Stay at least till I fall asleep."

.

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


	3. 3

Doll: Chapter 3

.

.

"Everything in the world is about sex-"

.

.

Uchiha May

Never during their entire friendship was she so cross with dear Haruno Mebuki.

Even as children Sasuke and little Sakura used to fight and naturally, when they grew up it only got worse. The period of time the youngsters were together was like a temporary ceasefire, they were at each-other's throats as soon as it was possible again.

There were times it got a little ugly, but since she and her dearest friend knew all this trouble was originated from their complex natures and issues, it never really affected the older women. After all, they were sure that, even if the kids' ways separated, they would always remain close friends.

May was wrong about a lot of things, she now sees.

First of all, little Sakura is not little.

Second are, the bumps on the road of Sasuke's and Sakura's liaison they used to perceive as the complications in their relationship, were just a tip of the iceberg.

The truth was May and Mebuki didn't know what actually made them break up all those years ago. They didn't know why Sasuke was being so cruel and they had absolutely no idea why the fuck Sakura was not doing anything about it.

The older woman sat down directly on the pleated outdoor coffee table on her front porch. A deceivingly innocent mug of tea with a questionable amount of Rum in it sat right next to her.

May didn't even bother to remind herself how many times she had yelled at Sasuke when he was younger to get his cute little butt off this particular coffee table before she shoved him right under the piece of furniture.

May and Mebuki were always kind of shipping the two love-birds and it was naturally upsetting for the older women to see the kids break up, especially in such an uncivil manner. Still, the conflicts between the kids' never got in the way of the Haruno and Uchiha matriarchs' friendship.

Mebuki often told her of Sakura's dates and her new admirers, and May filled her in about Sasuke's success in law school and his personal life.

The silence and coolness of the night brought rare calmness to her that made thinking easier. So Uchiha May sipped on her drink gazing off into the serenity of her empty front yard and sighted at the frustrating line of history residing between these little cute bloodsucking monsters.

Just a few minutes ago she hung up on Haruno Mebuki, who was complaining to her that Sakura was acting weird and that Ino-chan and little Naruto were concerned.

"-Sweety, you know I adore your nephew, but what Ino-chan told me was unacceptable!"

Ino visited Mebuki casually this evening, telling her that their, Mebuki's and May's, pressure on Sasuke and Sakura was making them suffer, that kids didn't have to act all friendly and civil with each-other, because they had some irreparable history that was standing heavy between the two. The Yamanaaka told Mebuki of how Sasuke was currently busy with self-punishment and Sakura was probably plotting something that would hurt her own self in the end.

What was awkward about the conversation was Ino mentioning to Mebuki, in the middle of her angry rant, how Sasuke had apparently pressured Sakura enough for her whole life.

Now May knew her nephew was not a very pleasant fellow when cross, she also knew he tended to suppress his rage until the point it all blew up and so he would unleash his wrath upon someone very undeserving, like little Sakura.

But she also knew that somewhere in the middle of their relationship, when everything was going still smoothly, Sakura did something to hurt her boy immensely. May never found out what it was exactly, but she knew that Sasuke's dormant trust issues resurfaced after the incident.

She'd say it was approximately a year before her nephew left for New York.

Neither she nor Mebuki knew what exactly happened, they tried to pry, even manipulated poor little Naruto into giving up some information, but it was all fruitless. So they settled for letting them be.

Funny, how it was Mebuki who was currently complaining about Sasuke, when she was so eager for the kids to get together all those years ago.

Mebuki was a great mother, a wonderful friend, a sweet, caring woman, but sometimes, May thought annoyed, all sense just left her.

And Uchiha May would consider herself a foul friend if she didn't do all the thinking instead of the Haruno when her brain was not working properly.

She took a large gulp to force down the rising annoyance.

Haruno Sakura

Sakura is a very secure person nowadays. Her body image is not at all distorted, she's embracing her thin figure, she's completely in love with her warm pink-hued light hair, and she chooses her eye shadow with care to properly highlight the golden flecks in her eyes.

While sitting in front of her Victorian mirror applying a reasonable amount of lip-gloss on her soft pink petals, Sakura's thoughts begin to wonder.

Dolly likes everything about herself. But if you asked her what was her favorite part that she would never ever give up, it's her teeth.

Pearly white row of a healthy sunny grin.

And the sweetest little gap in her front teeth is just what makes them so perfect.

Sasuke told her once on the prom night that she was indeed very elegant, her figure, though boyish with no curves, was saturated with an aristocratic well-bred air to it. Her appearance would be considered even regal, if not for the weird shade of her hair and, of course, that silly gap-toothed perfect smile.

"You should smile like that more."

So she smiled away that night in his demanding presence.

Sakura frowned at the happy memories.

'It's just a gap-toothed smile. Chill, bitch.'

Neji Hyuga found that character of hers more sexy than endearing.

And that is exactly why the very next day Sasuke left for New York Sakura found herself before the entrance of the Hyuga manor.

She was furious, hurt, humiliated, desperate and confused; these emotions were enough to drive her to do something as cruel and reckless as hooking up with Neji Hyuga of all people. Sasuke would never forgive her.

Sasuke would never forgive himself.

The thought was comforting enough to fuel her poise on the way there.

But as soon as she rang the doorbell, hesitance took over and the one thing that popped into her mind was: 'what will Ino and Naruto say when they find out?!'

Sakura was suddenly so overwhelmed by panic that she actually turned around ready to head right back to the security of her home and avoid Hyuga Neji for the rest of her life.

But she was interrupted by the front door slamming open.

"Are you leaving?"

She turned around and there he stood with his stupid perfect long brown hair and stupid light gray eyes in a stupid fucking suite. What nineteen year old guy wears a suite out of all things at home anyway?!

Sakura remembers how hard it was to gather her thoughts; after a short pause and enough resolve acquired to actually answer his question she finally let a relaxed smile take over her features. No way would she stutter that one out.

"That certainly doesn't sound like a 'please come in, Sakura' to me." She watches as his gaze smoothly travels down her form. "So maybe I should leave?"

"You are always welcome here."

"You do look like I interrupted something," She said playfully while entering the house, careful like a deer. He took off her jacket like a true gentleman. "Or did you dress up for me?"

"Well I was indeed surprised to receive your call. Better be overdressed than underdressed, I guess."

She knows that if there is one person to get away with making fun of The Neji Hyuga it was her. So she doesn't hold back.

"Oh my god, Hyuga, that's so gay."

"Shut up, Haruno."

Neji never called her Dolly, he would definitely never dare to call her Doll. Actually, he never spoke to her in a familiar manner at all before that day after Sasuke found out about some unforgivable things. The Uchiha would surely never expect there to be a repeat of that scenario.

Which made the plot all the more perfect.

Sakura and Sasuke spent most of their lives together. Along with Ino and Naruto they were best of friends, plus what's with her momma and Aunty May being close, so they were inseparable. It was never a secret that little Dolly had this huge crush on the Prince Charming, which soon grew into a deeply tormenting love.

What did remain a secret for an unreasonable amount of time were Sasuke's own feelings for her. Which from unhealthy repression transformed into possessive and obsessive pattern of behaviors.

No, she would not call it love.

While Sasuke periodically going berserk and denying his feeling for the sake of his endless issues was unquestionably attractive in a dark teen-romance kind of way, Sakura still found it frustrating.

After a while she started feeling lonely and depressed, Sasuke was denying her affection she so craved and she was just so in love and angry all the time, there was a grown woman inside of her begging to be released. The inevitable happened and Sakura found the open arms of one Hyuga Neji, who was always there, hovering, inviting enough to maybe put an end to her solace.

It lasted for just one night.

Sakura would love to say that she was sorry to break her nonsense faithfulness, but it was fucking good not to feel like an underage widow for once.

Just for that one night.

Hyuga Neji was Sakura's first.

In exactly two days after she and Neji left their dirty secret in his chambers, Sasuke came to her house banging on her bedroom door until it unhinged.

Uchiha Sasuke was a little too late to be Sakura's first in everything, but he did come to her at last, he did promise her love and care and affection and a constant shoulder to lean on.

So naturally she, overcome with joy, decided while he lost his chance to be her first, he would, of course, be her last.

It needs no mentioning that the Uchiha was never to find out about her experience with Hyuga Neji.

They were happy together, it seemed Sasuke's offensive behavior receded and he was relatively calm and content now that Sakura was in his solid grasp.

But when the truth was disclosed in a very ungraceful manner on her eighteenth birthday it all went to hell.

She remembered him resemble a wild animal that was finally domesticated only to be hurt by its owner. He never truly forgave her.

Still she never really regretted it, until noticing how Sasuke started to slowly drift away from her, chasing some goals that did not include her at all. Along with his heightened sense of jealousy, god knows he didn't need any extra drops there; the Uchiha became distant, suspicious and sometimes downright cruel.

Still she was not alarmed by the signs, although generally colder and more reserved than he was before, he spent every minute of his free time with her, showered his Doll with attention and affection, and so what if all Sasuke was ever talking about than was some law-school in New York his dad attended, so what if he was looking for apartments close to campus and never spoke to Sakura about his obvious decision. The power-hunger that was temporarily stalled during their relationship was once more resumed.

And it was not until she saw the acceptance letter from his collage, that she found herself trapped in a simple reality.

Sasuke was bound to leave.

He made her dependent on him in every way possible and was ripping himself away so suddenly it gave her a severe whiplash.

She was finally forced to acknowledge the truth. Sasuke was punishing her. He decided to leave without her, his girlfriend of three fucking years, his childhood friend, his first love. And to leave without trying to talk it out, without any backup plan she could lean on. Like I'll visit as often as I can and you can visit too and I'll videocall you every single day and distance won't force us to separate.

No, he offered none of that. He just announced that he'd be leaving in august to get the apartment, he obviously had already found, ready. And what about Sakura? Nothing. Not a single word.

Naruto caught up too late, and Sasuke no longer spoke to Ino openly, knowing that her loyalties lay right next to Sakura.

Dolly did nothing. Not because she didn't want to or she feared him or because she didn't care, that's hilarious.

Sakura was deeply upset, but knew exactly where all of this was coming from. She was very angry at Sasuke , but let nothing show till the end of Summer. She wanted him to be the one to initiate the conversation.

To think she actually believed he wouldn't leave her like that, that it was just a childish payback, that he wouldn't be acting so casually if he was actually going to dump her in just a month now.

'Surely he knows we will be over if he does that.'

Sitting in front of the mirror, no longer feeling so in love with herself, Sakura notices a small wrinkle not at all developed but still hinting a dip in her perfect skin in the corner of her mouth slowly sitting in.

Now that she thinks about it, she is so stupid for feeling guilty.

'what I did when he left could not ever compare to his cruelty'

Sakura recalls how she walked Sasuke to the station to see him off to New York; therefore, giving him more than enough time to come up with something, anything, to reverse this summer.

Realizing he was never even considering preserving their relationship she was hit by a wave of panic and anger.

Panic was stronger.

Paying no heed to her plea, Sasuke laid a lingering sweet kiss on her brow.

"You know it's over now right?"

"You'll be sorry for this." Her voice was but a whisper. Defeat aging her face so suddenly she felt the pinkish eyelashes hooding her vision turn wilted gray.

"I am sorry, Doll."

All she needed to make up her mind was a day.

A single day of simmering in the incredible feeling of abandonment, loneliness, furry and shame was enough to drive her right into Hyuga Neji's open arms.

"Old habits die hard." She remembered Neji saying that day.

Right before slipping off her royal-purple dress from her shoulders.

She recalled the first thing she did the next morning, too early to be considered normal, was call Sasukeform Neji's telephone no less.

Her blood was boiling with excitement to shove revenge in his face.

She would kill at that point to hear him screaming profanities in rage after she told him what it was she exactly did.

She never got to hear any of it though.

Turns out Sasuke was actually sleeping when Sakura called. He called back as soon as he saw a missed call from Hyuga Neji of all people.

The Uchiha was panicked and confused and was ready to snap at the asshole on the other side the moment he heard the groggy masculine voice answer in what sounded like a surprised 'Uchiha?'.

Sakura was not there to witness Sasuke's broken roar, she wasn't there to hear him threaten Neji into hanging up. She was in the security of her home, locked up in her bathroom, scrubbing away at the bitterness of vengeance.

She was never there to witness Sasuke pace his new room in New York so far from their hometown for hours, dialing Yamanaka Ino to scream at her to check on Dolly. She was never there to hear him beg Ino to tell him that Sakura spent the night at home.

She was never there to see how Sasuke started bargaining with Ino, telling her he would come back home and never leave Sakura's side right away, he would kill the Hyuga, he would marry Doll and they would come to New York, or maybe, he would give up on collage all together just to be there, in Small Heath, right next to his Sakura, watching her every move.

"-Sasuke, I have no idea where she spent the night; she didn't tell me anything of having any plans!"

"Then fucking call her! I know you are just trying to keep her away from me!"

"Dude, calm the fuck down, okay?!"

"See, I'm not calling her, Ino." He tried to speak in a calmer tone with her. No way Ino would tell him anything about Sakura if he continued screaming I'm not calling her, I'm not saying anything. You be tactful, and- and careful and tell her that I love her, that I- I can come back anytime! Like, say, tomorrow. I'll be home tomorrow!"

"Sasuke, stop."

"No, I'll-"

"Don't." Ino took his silence as a cue to continue. "Listen, Uchiha, you are not making sense right now. I texted Mebuki and she said Sakura's at home. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"…"

"Go to sleep now Sasuke"

"Ino, she slept with the Hyuga."

"Dude, I thought you made peace with that like a year ago!"

"I never could be okay with her sleeping with him." Sasuke's voice was not frantic anymore, but it was still distant, and gained a notch of dejectedness, so distinguishable it made Ino's eyes water. "And, that's why she did it again. Last night."

"Holly fuck, Sasuke, you sure?!"

"…"

"Listen, we both know she likes fucking with your head-"

"-Or with other guys."

"-when she's angry, -Hey! That is so unfair"

"…"

"You were not together yet when she did it the first time, and don't forget that you actually left her without talking anything out, just two days ago!"

"Well, maybe if she-"

"-Don't even start!"

"I-"

"Listen man," she started with her nonsense tone and Sasuke just knew what was to come. "I hate you for being so cruel to her about sleeping with Neji, I hate you for bein' petty with her about lying to you, 'cause, of course she wouldn't tell you she sad-slept with Neji just two days before you finally confessed!"

"…"

"I hate you for condemning her so much for- for such a stupid thing, for distancing yourself from her since you found out, for distancing yourself from us! I hate you for leaving her, for leaving Small Heath and I hate how you made her do something she will probably regret."

"I didn'-"

"I love you, Sasuke." Ino's tone was strict. " We've been friends since like forever. And if I was there with you now, I'd hug you and I'd pat your head and sulk with you and Naruto, sure." She sighted. "but, you can't blame Dolly forever," Her volume was gaining a pitch. "yeah, she is hurting you now, but only because she's hurt too! And not just hurt, she's probably humiliated."

"Probably?"

"It's not like we had a chance to talk."

"I love her, Ino."

"I know, sweety."

"I'm so angry with her, I don't know what to do."

"Just go to sleep, Sasuke. And don't call me, call Naruto. And live your life in New York to the fullest; you fucking destroyed everything to earn it."

Sitting in front of her mirror Sakura carefully reapplies her makeup after removing leaking mascara from her teary eyes.

She made a big mistake by lashing out on Sasuke the last time. It made her look vulnerable.

And Dolly was anything but helpless.

'There are no victims here.'

.

"-except sex. Sex is about power."

Oscar Wilde

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


	4. 4

Doll: Chapter 4

.

.

Girls

.

.

Yamanaka Ino

Ino was an open feminist for as long as she remembers.

She was always openly raging against stupid double standards, against any and all kind of xenophobic behavior, against mansplaining and everything chauvinistic.

She hated how boys at school and some male teachers and other adults, and sadly some females surrounding her too, sexualized her actions. How somehow people concluded she was asking for it. How somehow having attractive curvaceous body made her a whore.

No one would ever dare to say something remotely degrading to her face of course, but it always hurt her pride knowing that the only real reason behind their fear was not her authority. It was Sasuke and Naruto. She hated it too.

The four of them grew up together, sharing most of their childhood memories with each other; to this day they were still treated as a group, which was not surprising. What's with them meeting up as often as possible and sharing inside jokes in front of other people.

Naturally, everyone associated Yamanaka Ino with her precious and intimidating group of male friends, like Chouji and Shikamaru and Sai and Sasuke and Naruto. Especially the last two. And to them it spoke of some kind of social immunity. Ino could do whatever the hell she liked and no one would dare say anything the slightest bit disrespectful. To her face.

Ironically she never wanted any of that. She never wanted boys to protect her, she always considered herself strong enough, but soon she understood that fighting the male population for dominance was fruitless, since, they were to be handled in a different manner, and, so she decided to spread her influence in female circles, which was a real challenge.

Ino fought for women, who envied and condemned her, to respect her and consider the Yamanaka a source of power and support. As a feminist she knew that all the hate coming from the female half of the society originated from an unhealthy repression of anger and pent up aggressive and sexual energy; and all for the sake of being feminine.

Women in such small towns as Small Heath, filled with so many small minds, were desperate to point fingers just to get rid of the burden of being a female and therefore not good enough.

Throughout the whole fight Sakura was by Ino's side. Haruno knew how important it was for her to be free of labels. Dolly often participated in Yamanaka's long debates too and bravely defended her best friend's beliefs.

Ino found it funny how Sakura was always on the same page with her when it came to girl power, while she was so deeply involved in a destructive toxic relationship (or whatever) nowadays, the kind that got her so dependent.

Ino sights while assessing her outfit in the full-length mirror.

"I need red.. Red, red, red…" She mumbles, singing off the last part softly.

She picks out vermillion red flat Mary Janes from her impressive collection of shoes, remembering to notify Sakura she's decidedly keeping these for another day or two. Inwardly shuddering at the image of the scowl taking over the pinkette's face.

One thing typical about Doll is her obsession with shoes.

'It's a summer color and she's still too white for these anyways!' She thinks while adjusting the straps.

When it came to defending her power as a female Sakura chose a rather diplomatic method. For example she did put up with Sasuke's caveman behavior to a certain level, and in exchange she got him to do things that were sometimes so utterly girly, it was actually disturbing.

Like that time when during their second year together Sakura was rewatching Gossip Girl and since Sasuke upset her about something stupid, she made him watch the TV series with her in exchange for forgiving him so soon. At first the Uchiha was acting like a manipulated bitch, begrudgingly making popcorn the way Dolly liked it and sighting through the series like it was torture. By the end of the sixth season Sasuke positively confirmed that Serena should have hooked up with Nate, or like anyone, but Dan.

At first, Ino wouldn't believe what Sakura was saying, but then she witnessed him participating in the girls' conversation regarding the exact same subject.

"Serena was way too blond to pick correctly, Blair so did her when she married the prince."

"Yeah, but she married Chuck in the end."

"Ino, I think that's what he meant."

Needless to say, Ino would never look at the Uchiha the same way.

While twirling in front of the mirror for the last time, her mind wandered off to her best friend and her twisted decisions.

It's not like Sasuke was abusing Sakura or actually pressuring her into submission or anything.

The youngest Uchiha was an intense guy, but he was still a sweet kid with an open mind, which went to hell as soon as matters involved Doll.

His inadequacy was first becoming noticeable in kindergarten, where he pushed the girl, who called Sakura a boney with a fat forehead, so hard that she actually bumped her little boney brunette head pretty badly.

In elementary school Sasuke and Sakura fought all the time about silliest of stuff, like how the pretty bracelet Naruto gave Sakura, who the blond idiot was so in love with that week, was so totally Kushina's, or how she cheated off Sasuke on the test, but wouldn't tell him the answer for the last problem.

By the time Sakura grew some balls to acknowledge her feelings for the Uchiha boy, Sasuke had labeled his own unexplainable attraction towards one of his best friends who was also the most nerve-wrecking person he knew, besides literally Ino, as a 'thing'; translated into: Something that would pass with time and therefore needed no recognition.

His suppressed feelings transformed into a storm that unfortunately made Sakura suffer and just two days before Sasuke finally had enough guts to do something to put an end to his and Dolly's misery, Sakura helped herself to a night rid of loneliness and overthinking and tormenting fantasies.

Yes, that's when she slept with Neji.

And Ino would never hold it against her, and what was there to be ashamed of anyway?

It's not like Sasuke and Sakura were in a relationship. They still carried a status of just friends. Plus, Ino always thought that the concept of virginity was way overrated.

'It was probably made up by men.'

A thoughtful frown adorns the blonde's features as she packs her handbag.

'They were not together anymore when she did it the second time either!'

She just wished Sakura came to her and Naruto before she did it.

Maybe friends would offer something healthier to bring her some peace.

True, she never considered the pinkette wrong for sleeping with Neji either times. It was not cheating. But she wished Sakura never lied to Sasuke about her virginity. She wished Sakura never called Sasuke the very next morning she slept with Neji just to get back at him. She wished Sakura never slept with anyone, or did anything at all for that matter, just to get back at Sasuke.

Ino quickly reminds herself how many wrinkles a simple frown could create and relaxes her facial muscles.

Although a tough feminist and Sakura's devoted friend Ino simply couldn't blame Sasuke completely. Sure, he was an asshole, but his affair in New York Sakura was so affected by also did not qualify as cheating.

She goes downstairs fully clothed and ready to go, and makes a beeline for the kitchen where the pinkette is soaking her nails in sea-salted hot water.

"I'll let you borrow my bag if you let me have these shoes till Friday."

"Pig, I'm having a 'me-time' right now," Dolly doesn't even crack one eye open. Her posture relaxed, Ino knows she interrupted Sakura's no thinking hour, "so get lost, and FYI, that bag goes with your green flats, only."

"Fine," Ino huffs out, "you can have the green flats too, but only till Sunday, and if you let me borrow your highlighter."

"Hmm…" a winning chill smile lights up Sakura's face, though she still doesn't bother to open her eyes.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Oh, just… out?" The blond woman falters.

This finally made Sakura take a look.

"Soo…"

"What."

"So you're not going on a date by any chance?"

"Uhh, yeah."

A sly smile turns up the corners of Sakura's lips.

"Spill, bimbo, you not getting' outa this one"

"What is it, Dolls, you jealous?" Said bimbo helped herself to a glass of chilled mineral water residing next to sliced lemon and some W-mags.

'She is stressed out big time.'

Sakura huffed.

"I could do so much better than Sai."

"Yeah, like his doppelganger?"

"Where is he taking you?" Seeing as Sakura's facial had already gone to waste with all the wrinkles forming on her forehead from annoyance, she ditched the me-time and straightening out, ready to shoot questions.

"Café Stamba"

"Fancy."

"Then to the Candy"

"Nice! If you're planning to spend the rest of the night here I'll gladly stay over at moms to give you some privacy."

"Nah."

"So, Sai's not getting some tonight?" A wicked gap-toothed grin unfurls.

"Well, fancy places could only get him so far."

"He did apologize two times, so give him a break," she says lifting her pink brows to form an unimpressed look. "Give yourself a break! And how far is 'so far'?"

"Let's say I'll let him have something to fantasize about?"

"Boo, you whore."

"What about you?"

"I'm seeing Sasuke"

Silence falls like a thick veil between them.

"Okaay? Should I be expecting you to spend the night at home?"

"I won't sleep with him, Pig." Sakura's air is so confident it's almost scary.

Ino sights.

"Listen, Dolls." Her no nonsense tone makes Sakura straighten her spine, instinctually seeking for leverage. "Sasuke is an asshole, yeah, I love him, he's my childhood friend, but he's just trouble." Ino takes Sakura's silence as a cue to continue. "I talked to your mom and I doubt Mebuki and May would force the two of you into friendship again, I don't know what they were thinking, making the two of you meet up like that, but they obviously know nothing."

"Ino, they're close and they know we mingle in the same circles, and now that he's back we will have to get used to seeing each other again, so what they were trying to do, was make us maintain a civil acquaintance," she unfolds her hands, palms up in order to accentuate the harmlessness of the situation, "is all."

"Well, that's pretty selfish, don't you think? I mean me and Naruto have no problems seeing you separately, if it means avoiding conflict."

"That's childish and extra, you, bimbo!" Sakura's lips turn ridiculing the hilarious suggestion of her best friend. "We can't avoid each other forever; we have too many things in common!"

Ino's eyes linger skeptically on Sakura's nails.

"If I see you wearing a glittery nail polish, you're in deep shit."

"What, you think I'm commando now?"

"Wear a neutral polish and I'll believe you're not."

"Pff, that's stupid! Sasuke knows glitters give me a lil' too much hype, so he'd sure be suspicious if I wore any."

Ino contemplates Dolly's logic. She's hit with a brilliant argument, which promptly falls out of her head with a sudden vibration coming from her cell-phone.

A message from Sai saying he's outside.

The blond woman shakes her head to maybe help get back on track with the train of thoughts. Her face scrunched up in agony of fruitless remembrance makes laughter tumble out of Sakura's mouth.

"Look, I'll behave! You go grab something warmer to wear for the evening."

"Okay, text you!"

"I don't think soo.." Sakura sing-songs in a soft murmur, a knowing smirk stretching her mouth.

Uchiha Sasuke

That Bimbo and her boy-toy were heading to the Stamba according to Sakuras latest message.

So where the fuck should they go?

It was surprising to receive Sakura's call the other day. Seeing as their last attempt at civil tête-à-tête ended with another temper-tantrum.

But he must admit that Sasuke would call her himself after his disturbing conversation with aunty May anyways.

They agreed on driving up to café Stamba.

Sasuke hated changing plans.

As he parks the car in front of her and Ino's apartment complex, he eyes the last two stories knowing who exactly reside in the duplex.

He could call her, and he knows that's the smart thing to do, after all, they're not going on a date, and they are not intimate anymore for him to announce himself at the entrance of her apartment. And not to mention their last encounter was a complete disaster.

He really should just call her, or just message her. Damn it, why the fuck didn't she come downstairs when she heard a vehicle parking. She knew he was on the way.

As she opens the door to find him casually waiting by her entrance, he notices how she's wearing just one earing, probably neglecting the task of putting on the other one in order to greet him after hearing an impatient doorbell chime.

'Stop overanalyzing, Uchiha.'

"Uhh.. Yeah, I have a phone?"

"What, I can't come upstairs to ring a doorbell now?"

His Tone is not defensive, more like accusing.

She shrugs murmuring for him to suit himself as she turns around and goes back inside leaving the door wide open signaling for him to follow her inside.

The duplex, although cozy, is relatively small considering it houses two obnoxious young women. The interior is stuck between tasteful vintage and tasteless retro.

From the living room Sasuke catches a sight of Sakura indeed proceeding with putting on the other earing while intently looking in the mirror. Her straight delicate back is facing him. Somehow the picture is so breathtaking he forces himself to look somewhere else, unfortunately leading his curious gaze towards her petite naked feet.

'God, don't tell me she hasn't picked out the shoes yet.'

It seems his troubled face gives out his distress since Sakura giggles answering his unasked question.

"I'll be ready in a minute, swear." Meeting his gaze through the mirror.

Sasuke nods absentmindedly and turns around, killing time while going over the new pictures on the shelves.

As he went for a round three Sasuke heard a frustrated muted curse.

"Shit.."

He catches her trying to slide her feet into a pair of flats without using her hands currently held out in a weird way. Years of being raised by women and in a company of even more women kick in and Sasuke can tell the struggle she's going through. She's trying to put on shoes without ruining her fresh nail polish.

Without thinking he approaches her kneeling to her thigh level, taking one petite shoe in his large hand to hold it in place and let her slide in her delicate foot.

" 'ere, Doll." he murmurs absentmindedly.

The blush creeping up the back of Sasukes neck finally catches up to him as he helps her out with the second flat too.

She hums quick thanks as he gets up once more. Noticing how their perfect height difference could let him nestle his chin in the crook of her neck without bending over too much.

"Let's go."

"Wait!"

"What?" Sasuke's voice is giving out his raising anxiety.

They really should not stay too long in a secluded place. Like her home. With her bedroom right upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

'Fuck.' he has no ideas and the glittery fresh polish on her perfect nails doesn't make thinking any easier.

"I don't know."

"I called the Bangkok for a backup reservation if you're okay with that." Sakura's voice is way too chill for the sexual tension rapidly filling the space between them.

He takes in her appearance then.

Her long smooth hair let down, thin braids adorned with decorative pastel-colored beads at the ends are sweetly scattered subtly in her pink soft waves. A perfectly white shirt with a crystal white collar to match buttoned up completely held her long swan neck, the sleeves accentuating her slender long arms leading to the smallest of wrists adorned by thin silver bracelets along with a silicone bright purple watch. Sakura's long slender fingers were clad with several almost unnoticeable rings.

Dolly's long legs were left bare by a perfectly scandalous yellow skirt.

He can't say if it's her thin but pleasant figure itself that brought a wave of painful attraction crashing into his poor defenseless ribcage; it was the manner in which she held her form so majestically along with those bedroom eyes and flawless halo of pink. It was an essence of her; of Sakura, defying and destructive and dangerous but so passionate and caring and unreachable.

It was the familiarity clueing him in to her own desire pooling positively.

It was the way she built distance by seeming so perfect and untouchable while dropping careless hints of her longing.

'She knew I'd notice the glitters.'

What a poisonous little snake.

"Bangkok's okay."

"The reservation's at eight. It's early."

Sasuke sights. Finding himself a seat by the kitchen table, she sits directly across from him, pointing at the pack lying on the surface of the furniture for him to get a hint to fish one out for her.

He takes out one and lights it for her, savoring two hits before pressing the filter between her awaiting lips.

"Tha'x." she grinds out through her busy mouth, making a large hit circle her lungs.

"I'm sorry for the other day."

She takes the cigarette between her middle and ring finger, keeping the nails still as far from each other as possible.

"It's okay. I guess aunty May talked to you?"

"Yeah."

"I know you don't want to and I'm not that willing either," she takes another drag and passes the cigarette into his awaiting hand. "But, we have to be good."

She flicks the pack to extract one more rollup with her teeth, completely disregarding her precious new polish.

"I'll behave."

"I'm kinda havin' a hard time believin' that."

A phone vibrates on the counter. It's hers.

Sasuke made to pass it over to her, but not without checking the notification on the screen.

Sakura quickly snatches the phone out of his hand, once more not paying attention to how her perfectly preserved nails are now almost ruined.

"That is exactly what I was talking about." Her tone is biting.

She slides the lock screen open revealing the message.

"Who's it from."

"Ino." Sakura's frown deepens in annoyance. "She told me not to wait up for her."

.

-With long hair and short temper

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT IN CHAPTER.

Doll: Chapter 5

.

.

The Morning After

.

.

The beginning of their evening was quite decent compared to what it turned into. Not that he had anything to complain about. Although, his hangover dizziness intensified with every blurry memory of the prior night, each serving as an unpleasant shock of detox to his intoxicated consciousness, Sasuke still couldn't help contemplating the consequences.

After receiving a subtle message from Ino, informing her roommate there was no need to wait up for her, the thin barrier withholding all the destructive sexual tension from crashing over the pair's heads, began to dangerously weaver.

Sakura, keen on ignoring the elephant in the room representing an option of taking their wait for reservations upstairs, offered him a drink to at least ease some tension before it was time to finally go.

Sasuke gladly accepted a snifter of fine Brandy he soon identified as one from his old collection. Their conversation flowed naturally coursing through safe subjects such as Ino's love life and Naruto's unhealthy habits or their job. Overall, the next hour was comfortable enough considering how disastrous their last meeting was.

An hour passed fast enough and they soon were reminded they had to go to make it for the reservations. And just as Sasuke felt around his pockets for keys, he was also reminded with a slight dizziness how neither of them were suitable to drive. Dolly offered to just call the cab, quickly scrolling through the app on her phone.

That was the exact moment things went south.

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed the light flush from alcohol dusted delicately along her cheekbones, he noticed the soft color spread sensually along her swan neck and disappearing into the collar of her pristine white shirt.

And just like that he was reminded of the Christmas he unexpectedly returned home, how he stole Doll away from their friends quietly led her downstairs to the laundry room which was overwhelmingly warm and humid. Sasuke's thoughts were then not at all directed towards Sakura who began moving around the kitchen collecting her stuff saying something about the cab on its way. He was flooded with memories of that very same pretty blush traveling across her porcelain cheeks to her slender neck painting her supple breasts and the softness of that one place he better not think of.

The next moment Sasuke found himself hovering over Dolly's tall frame brushing her earlobe in an adoring manner with his large fingers, digits hovering over her earrings.

In the morning the Uchiha decided that it was not the wisest idea to act upon his nostalgic sexual fantasies just because Sakura was suddenly as comfortable around him as ever. But even then he couldn't bring himself to overlook the look of longing and sweet torture painting her features as soon as his touch registered.

The problem with Dolly was that whenever she was near, he was overwhelmed with a sense of serenity, like coming home, and impulsivity led on with this irrational notion that whatever he did, he could get away with it.

He could get away with capturing her lips in a tender kiss reminding them of older times.

He could afford pressing her figure against the wall with his own form.

He definitely could allow himself to grind out some of the tension.

Especially, when the friction making a soft gasp of an unladylike swear tumble from her lips, was so worth it.

Their cab left without them. The table for two in Bangkok was probably given to a different couple in line, with a less complicated relationship, no toxic behavior and no desperate adoration.

The next morning while nursing his headache Sasuke knew, he had no right to tell Doll he loved her while having no intentions of building any sorts of romantic futures with her. He knew it was wrong to lay loving kisses on both her palms while kneeling before her sitting form, when his apologies couldn't change the fact that he left her alone all those years ago.

Sasuke had no right to hold her trembling legs still while he scattered wet kisses up her knees, when he was still harboring bitter hatred towards her divided loyalties, and destructive impulsivity and vengeful nature so much like his own.

They spent the night remembering the intimacy they have been craving for years, talking about unsafe subjects such as Neji and Sasuke's affair and their jobs and his aunt. By the time the sunlight leaked through the curtains they were sitting on the kitchen floor.

"When you called me…"

"Mmm?" her legs were thrown over his lap. The atmosphere serene.

"When you called me from his phone."

"Yes?" his large hands were kneading the muscles in her inner thighs dangerously close to the damp warmth of her knickers.

"Was that the last time?" their conversation carried a surreal quality. Like whatever exchange took place that night would leave no traces, the sun would rise and they would go back to irregular fits of anger and begrudging half-assed pitches at civility.

Sakura obviously sensing the same answered all his questions with honesty so ridiculously unlike her Sasuke would have laughed if not for the fear of disrupting the charm of that night.

"Yeah", she closed her eyes briefly when Sasuke's fingers accidentally brushed against her center, also registering a strangled groan from him. "He knew it was all cuz of you, so… Whenever we met it was like nothing special ever happened."

"So nothing special ever happened?" His question forced a small breathy laugh from her throat, altered quickly with a long wet moan, as his fingers pressed directly to the nub above her slit, rubbing a slow circle through the fabric of her knickers.

They were sitting in a cross manner in the bare corner of the kitchen. Both leaning against separate walls. Sakura almost banged her head against it while trying to manage an answer through her pleasure.

"I know what you wanna know, Sasuke. There was no one special- Ah, fuck!" her smug tone altered by the breath of a curse when his fingers moved the annoying peace of silk aside to spread the wetness leaking from her slit all over aching clit.

"Wanna eat you out."

"Then do it already." Her impatient whimper forced a smirk to unfold on his sinful mouth.

"Not yet." He silenced her soft huff of frustration with a loving kiss to her mouth timed with a particularly delicious slide of his fingers.

In the morning Sasuke decided that Sakura's wildness was probably caused by the unsaid agreement between them that, the night would change nothing and so they could get as vulnerable as possible.

She suddenly moved to straddle his lap, her scandalous yellow skirt now covered in incriminating wrinkles fell around their painfully clothed, connected centers, like a sweet waterfall.

Sakura grinded her hips down against him, his hands shooting out to grab her inner thighs, guiding the rhythmic motions of her wet heat up against his hardness, so that her clit would regularly bump against his tip.

"God, what is it you want to know, Sasuke." With her head tilted back slightly, hooded eyes watching him smirk up at her.

"Just how this sick head of yours is working."

Instead of being offended she gave him a smirk of her own while rotating her hips in a way that made the head of his cock enclosed stiffly in his pants to peel away at her silky underwear, her essence spilling on the front of his trousers, making him pulse violently.

"Fuck, take off your panties." Sasuke heard himself order her with a strained voice.

Dolly quickly got up and shimmied off her skirt and shirt, followed by her small plain silky panties. The Uchiha observed how she was not wearing any bra, the only thing covering her up was a short silky beige negligee. Surprisingly, paired with her Mary-Janes, Sakura looked like a vision from his most sacred childhood fantasies.

And suddenly he was hit by the memory so old, his chest actually hurt.

"Doll, can I kiss you here?" his hands absently travelling up her long legs have stopped at her hips, thumbs pointed towards the wet heat covered merely by inches with the hem of her underwear.

She nodded with a soft smile that was so young, he knew she remembered the same thing he did. Flashes of the two of them playing in his aunt's small shop, hiding in the small storage under the staircase. He reminisced sharing silly ideas and questions of innocent curiosity.

"You first."

"No, you've seen it, Sasuke!"

"Have not!"

"Your Aunty bathed us together like all the- all the time, when I stayed!"

His small brows furrowed.

"But you had it covered up."

"What?"

"There was nothing there."

Sakura rolled her eyes in that annoying girly way. Standing and bunching her dress up. Sasuke stared in wonder as she pulled down her knickers to show him… well, nothing.

"There is nothing here." Sasuke's eyes returning to her face were troubled, like he expected her to be in pain. Sakura pulled down her dress and shrugged.

In the morning Sasuke contemplated whether the residing taste of her on his lips was imagined.

He decided he had no right to that either. Not when he intended to continue acting friends with her like they never hurt each other, like they could ever become something more, or something less.

They would be forever stuck in this sick place with smothering heat fogging their chest and biting cold freezing any kind sense within their minds.

In the morning as Sasuke was swallowed by his thoughts whilst smoking, leaning comfortably against the kitchen counter, shirtless and basking in the morning sun, Sakura wandered downstairs clad in her turquoise silky robe.

She grabbed his cigarette predictably while passing by without sparing a glance his way, proceeding to finish it off, while making a beeline towards the fancy coffee machine Sasuke gave Ino on that ugly Christmas.

"Coffee?"

And maybe, just maybe, last night did mean something. Because he no longer expected unstable spurts of rage and passive aggressiveness from the petite figure of Haruno Sakura currently moving around with ease in the kitchen. Maybe, last night finally determined that they were both bitter and childish; that the pain they simmered in for the past years was mutual. Of course, it didn't suddenly make Dolly see that Sasuke did indeed love her and that love bordering obsession was the main reason for all the pain he inflicted her with. But, maybe, just maybe, it was enough to make it clear for both of them that no matter how many times each of them ran away, or how many times they tried to do something so destructive to make their bond irreparable, they would still end up in the same vicinity.

Cold civility was not something Doll could pull off with him, even with all her class and socialite etiquette beaten deeper than her bones. Nor could Sasuke ever discard the awful tendency of pushing her buttons and smothering her personal space.

It seemed that even though there was a certain dormant viciousness sitting in her furrowed brows and almost relaxed shoulders, Dolly mostly had made peace with Sasuke's constant presence in her life overnight.

He hated it.

He hated seeing her beginning to simply accept him because he was unavoidable. The taste of her settling was so bland after knowing the firework of a flavor of her actually choosing him. Wanting him.

"You know," He started with a voice as steady and calm as a lake with still, windless waters. "Just 'cuz we fucked last night, doesn't mean I expect sunshine comin' outa your ass."

Dolly just rolled her eyes expecting his comment.

He hated this morning.

"That's charming, sugar."

"Anytime, Doll."

There was a comfortable pause as Sakura cut her grapefruit in even triangles. Her morning rituals were so annoying Sasuke could feel his migraine intensifying.

"You know," She started absently, "I don't feel angry at you. Well, more than I usually am."

"Not exactly comforting."

She put the disturbingly even pieces of the fruit in a tall pretty glass, which he was sure she paid for with her father's AmEx. He snarled as she poured chilled mineral water over the grapefruit.

'What a spoilt little brat.'

"I don't have to be comforting." Dolly didn't even spare him a glance.

"Not very polite, either."

"Nor must I be polite."

"Tch, no manners."

"Oh, really?" Suddenly he had her full attention. "Cuz, I have a whole patch of bruises on my arse and thighs, and you don't even try to act guilty."

"You should have complained when you had the chance. That ship has since sailed." It was a little disorienting the way her whole frame was facing him, her eyes boring a hole through his face. "Remember, no victims here." He said with a smile so sincere and melancholic, her brows furrowed further.

The intensity of her undivided attention was hot and addictive. He felt completely smitten under her loyal gaze.

'Remember how you used to watch me play baseball, Doll?' He was so caught up in the hangover dizziness and all the honest emotions playing out on her beautiful face, triggering nostalgic memories, he didn't even notice how he had actually asked that out loud.

"I do…" her features softened. And he was once more reminded that last night actually happened.

Last night they were intending to give their irreparable civil acquaintanceship another begrudging go, but they ended up sharing a bed, and a corner in the kitchen, and even more importantly after all these years they finally were able to speak without the pressure of future abandonment, betrayal, revenge or departure souring the atmosphere. Making her more impulsive. Making him crueler.

Last night it was all easy. Last night was all about honesty and – God, she was still speaking wasn't she?

"-you would make a good catcher though, I always thought that you looked gorgeous as a pitcher, but you made a better catcher. Facts." She was still rambling about baseball while pulling out a refrigerated sheet-mask out of the package and relaxing her features to apply the mask correctly. The familiarity of the whole scene, the fact that there were still pictures of them together stuck on the fridge, the bottle they emptied last night standing innocently on the kitchen island previously belonging in his own collection. There were hints of him everywhere.

That turquoise silky robe so long and brushing her ankles, so ladylike and delicate carried her new scent. The scent of the perfume Sasuke despised so much. The one that overrode her natural fragrance. This time trying and failing to cover up his own sandalwood aroma loyally sticking to Sakura's porcelain skin.

"I love you."

She didn't reply. Didn't even glance at him. Just continued applying the fucking sheetmask to her skin, closing her eyes and releasing a tired sigh. Like she was dealing with a child asking her to get him a bloody flying unicorn or something. Getting ready to deliver a frustrated but delicate rejection.

"You had such beautiful long hands, you know. Have." She continued like he didn't just speak at all. "Lord, were you a sight for sore eyes, Sasuke." Sakura murmured that absentmindedly as if recalling the last time she was watching the Uchiha pitch in baseball. "Your shoulders were so perfect. Just made for a silly girl like me to cry into."

And he knows last night was major. But it still wasn't enough. Because he would inevitably break her heart again. She would never settle for staying stuck in this not-friends-not-lovers-not-acquaintances complicated place. He would never completely let her go.

But did it really have to be this way?

Aunty May told him on that awful Christmas that whatever mess happened between lovers could always be untangled if he was a real gentleman.

And so Sasuke released his most old-fashioned gentleman self, fished out two cigarettes from the pack with his teeth and lit them simultaneously, inhaling one and stretching the other out for Dolly to take right from his fingers with a sweet trap of her pursed lips.

Sakura hit it once, trying not to disturb her sheetmask glued to her skin perfectly with no extra creases.

As she drank the smoke down with her overly fancy and unnecessary beverage, he took his time observing her.

Although tall and with a perfect bone structure, flawless skin, glossy hair and a regal gait, there was something about Dolly that made her ridiculously young. Even when her makeup was flawless and spelled sinful, even when she wore simple but elegant jewelry, all he could see was a little gap-toothed girl with white hair painted bubblegum pink, who stole her mum's makeup and jewelry.

Few knew Haruno Sakura as well as he did. In a circle of her coworkers from the Art-gallery she was currently running she was no-nonsense, all business, with their parents and their friends she was innocent and pure and perfect and funny and sassy and sweet. But with Sasuke…

"I love you."

She was this vulnerable mess. All vicious teeth and hurt paws of a lioness. All calculated attacks of a snake. Hysterical desperation of Mr. Rochester's mad wife. Pink glitters on her poisonous perfect nails.

She still paid him no mind, taking another sip of her 'morning water'.

"I love you."

This time Sakura's breathe shook while inhaling the smoke, the hiss of the cigarette burning filling the silence – And, why on earth does it have to be this way?!

"I love you."

She clenched her jaw.

Sasuke didn't even notice how he rounded the kitchen island separating them. Standing right in front of her. She seemed to be staring at some magical spot above his shoulder, so he took her cigarette and crushed it in the sink.

Sakura didn't move.

"I love you."

He peeled away at her sheetmask, leaving her skin glossy with moisture and a fragrance of something milky. Like a yoghurt.

Sasuke noticed her lips parting slightly letting that little gap between her front teeth show and he was so overwhelmed with affection his chest ached.

"I love you…"this time it sounded barely above a whisper.

'It doesn't have to be this way. If you let me, Doll, I will spend the rest of my life making it worth all that heartache. I will never drive you to do something you could regret. I will never leave. I will be yours-'

"-If you just be mine…"

A silent fat tear splashed on the knuckles of his hand currently hovering over her collarbone.

And maybe, just maybe, last night was enough to give them a fresh start. Maybe she would choose him again.

Sakura stayed still as a stone as he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth. Pressure firm but gentle.

A promise.

A linger.

Uchiha May

She hated mail.

It was so annoying listing through so many unnecessary brochures and stupid letters. Why couldn't people just call?

As May organized the pile of packages making a mental note to pass some of them on to Sasuke, a confidant knock sounded on her front door.

'Why can't people just call?'

As she got up from her comfortable perch on the loveseat she moved towards the front door, smoothing out her hair just in case it was anyone she had to be presentable around.

A pleasant round face with a shock of a golden red hair greeted her, warm brown eyes rounded in surprise above a dust of lovely freckles.

"He-hello? Miss… Uchiha May? I presume…"

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?"

May couldn't help but sweeten her voice in that motherly tone she used around little Sakura or Ino.

"Err.." Well, wasn't she a shy little miss stuttering sunshine? "I'm so sorry for – I'm sure, it's unexpected… I-I'm sorry, I never expected you would be the one answering, which-which is foolish of me, of course."

May raised a single perfectly manicured eyebrow. An amused smile gracing her aging features. The mysterious young lady cleared her throat getting over her initial shock, finally sounding more confident and coherent.

"I'm Hokumon Tayuya. I'm here to see Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. I am terribly sorry to intrude, Miss Uchiha-"

"Nonsense, dear! Call me May." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Thank you, May." She smiled apologetically. "Sasuke mentioned he would be staying with you, it just flew out of my mind I guess.."

"Oh, that's okay sweetheart, Sasuke is actually out right now, and I'm not sure when he'll be back." May stepped aside creating space in the doorway in case Tayuya decided to enter.

"Oh, I hope it won't be much of a burden if I wait for him right here for a little while?"

Tayuya looked genuinely remorseful for bothering May, so the elder woman tried her best to make the poor thing comfortable.

Opening the door widely she invited the young lady inside, immediately offering tea. Completely charmed by the girl's sweet demeanor May forgot to ask her how she was associated with her nephew.

Tayuya seated herself on the couch putting down the bag that looked positively heavy and sat on top of her hands.

"Umm, we're friends. Me and Sasuke. From-from school."

May nodded along, asking if young lady preferred her tea with sugar.

"No, thank you. Um, I'm sorry once more for this unexpected visit," The girl pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I just came straight after my flight from New York, so I guess I'm a bit disorganized?" She smiled awkwardly.

May would offer her a polite comment about how the poor thing probably suffered through such a long flight, if it wasn't for the sudden wave of clarity crashing over her.

.

Last Night

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


	6. 6

A Guest Unattended

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

Were the women in his life conspiring against him?

Sasuke was just about to ask Sakura whether her evening was free, he knew she was working on a project currently, but maybe she'd be able to make room for a simple dinner.

'Just like it was supposed to be last night.'

But while he was busy deciphering the weird tension in Dolly's shoulders, his phone rang.

It was Aunty May. And she was positively anxious.

"Uchiha Sasuke! It's after noon! This house is not a hotel! Get your little butt here! Right. Now," May was whisper-screaming, he hated how the sound cut his eardrums when she did that.

"Okay..? Can I please play ten more minutes if I promise to clean my room later?"

His humor was apparently not appreciated.

"Please, tell me there will be no more Drama. I don't think- Sweetie, I can't handle it!" her exasperated tone reached across the room it seemed, making Sakura rest her gaze on him inquisitively.

"May, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he sighed exasperatedly. He lowered his voice at the disapproving glare thrown by Sakura. "Look, aunty, I told you I'd be seein' Dolly, so where is all this comin' from?"

Sasuke turned his back on Sakura while lowering his volume further, signaling a private conversation and heard her shuffle off to check her calendar. Feigning disinterest.

"Sweetie, I don't know if it's correct to relay it to you at the moment, but there is a… guest, expecting your arrival."

A guest.

A fucking guest.

"Fuck…"

Fucking Tayuya.

He brushed his hair back with his palm in a nervous manner, which didn't go unnoticed by his silent companion. His eyes shifted to her, and he knew she'd recognize the guilt there.

"Be there in twenty."

He hung up and turned around facing Sakura fully, who was currently holding a magazine in one hand together with a tall glass of water and Turkish coffee in the other one.

She smelled like wet ground in fall, sunshine, sex and sleep and he could smell it all the way across the kitchen.

Sasuke would give up anything to keep her this way. The bottom of her turquoise robe brushing her slender ankles, so breakable, so inviting; her face slightly softened by sleep, a pillow-print on her chin.

"Gotta go, Doll."

She sipped from her coffee and set the magazine on the counter. Flushing down the bitter taste with water.

"I'll call you."

She nodded without glancing up, sipping her coffee and inspecting the skin-care section.

Sasuke went to stand directly behind her, contemplating whether kissing her nape would be crossing the line now.

Dolly turned around at the very same moment he decided to push his luck.

"What's up." Her gaze was piercing, suspicious, intelligent and curious like a bird.

He just shook his head catching her fingers in his and turning her palm up.

"Look," he pressed a single kiss to her palm, which served as more of an anchor for him than for her. "Sakura, I know we're fucked up. And, I'm an asshole for taking advantage of the situation, but I'm not letting you go."

Sasuke let his knuckles brush her hair from her shoulder. A nervous habit that used to manifest itself whenever he was going to hurt her. And, of course, there was no way Sakura was not picking up on that. Her eyes narrowed and shoulders squared.

He absentmindedly tried to smooth out the firm, strict set of her jaw with his touch, while still speaking honest, painful words.

"I'm back for good now. And I'm not going anywhere. And you're not going anywhere." He kept avoiding her eyes, although his touch somehow became rougher, more desperate. "We not good together, Doll. You and me, we're…" Sasuke's exhaled frustration set tears of defeat in her eyes. "We are never going back to what we used to be." Her eyes were glassy and her nostrils fluttered, fighting a sob.

"But last night." This time he held her face with both hands and actually looked at her. "I don't know what it means, but whatever happens from now on, don't forget it."

She nods seemingly just for the sake of ending his monologue. It angers him.

"Promise me, Sakura."

She nods again.

"Look at me."

She shifts her gaze to his chin.

"Fuck this, look at me."

And she does. And Sasuke can tell at that very moment that she's slowly but surely slipping, that the game will have to end. That he will be alone, even lonelier in her smothering presence.

And, at that very moment he knows they stand no chance.

"No matter what happens now, I'll always take care of you."

He presses his lips to her brow, then the bridge of her nose and while aiming for her lips at last, he gets her chin, but that's okay.

As long as he can smell wet ground in fall and sunshine and sleep and Turkish coffee and sex and youth.

The tingle of that trademark scent is enough to overpower any other thoughts.

He is aware how she turns towards the counter again sipping coffee and continuing her morning rituals. Like he was never there. That scent is all he can think about while he picks up his shoes and keys and descends the stairs and gets in the car.

Not once does he think about the guest crowding his temporary stay at his childhood home. Not until he turns the doorknob and hears his aunt's polite chatter from the living room. Till that very moment Dolly is clouding his mind.

"-It's comfortable enough, dear, I can provide you with clean linens as well."

"Oh, Miss Uchiha-"

"-May."

"-May, You are more than kind, but I don't think Sasuke will appreciate-"

"-Nonsense."

A sigh. Sasuke is still standing in the hallway not making a sound.

"I-I… Sasuke-kun was thoughtful enough to make a reservation for me; so…"

"Oh, he did, didn't he?"

"Y-yes, May."

An awkward pause filled by the sound of the hostess silently putting back her tea.

"I'm sorry, Dear, I did call him, he seems to be late-"

"Oh, no it's fine, I'll be going."

"I'll drive her." He chose that moment to step in.

Haruno Sakura

Last night made something shift in their situationship. Sakura was sure Sasuke noticed it as well. But she knew that he'd either decipher the signs incorrectly, in favor of his own illusions, or he'd simply keep ignoring it till she ended their misery.

And she would not hesitate. Not this time.

They've come a long way. Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke and his favorite Doll.

A mere puppet at the mercy of a cruel boy.

Now if this did not make her look sad from an onlookers point of view, she did not know what would. Although, they both knew there were no victims here. Sasuke broke her heart, but she repaid him, so it made them kind of even.

Right?

What made their love so unique and overwhelming was the thing that led it to its actual downfall: they were never afraid of hurting each other.

Before, it made things easier, it made things more exciting, it made sex feel more gratifying, it made tranquility precious, it made the wait, the loneliness, the torture – worth it.

Or so they thought.

Their careless attitude towards each other led them to the current situation, where they were stuck with irreversible feelings, too much bad blood between them and that youthful drive, which served as food for her love during their time apart, diminished.

She hasn't even noticed how the energy providing for every single one of their interactions for since he came back, was not their own but rather borrowed from their mutual rage.

And since last night they actually let that go, all that was actually left would stretch itself thin within a week. It was solely despair.

Sakura was busy with these thoughts while rearranging her hair into a neat chignon, when a very hung-over roommate admitted herself in her bedroom.

"Do I smell sex, or do I smell like sex?"

"Good morning to you too, Ino." Sakura was being openly unimpressed by the blonde's current condition.

Disregarding how the bed was probably defiled by her best friends' activities the night before, Ino threw herself on top of it.

Sakura set the brush away, checking her updo from all angles in the mirror and when satisfied turned around towards the blond with a decisive sigh.

"You go first."

"I think we should take this to the kitchen."

" 'kay."

When settled in a comfortable sit Ino poured herself a glass of water while Sakura made tea for herself and a late breakfast of yoghurt and granola for the distressed blond.

The breakfast was ignored for the sake of a cigarette shared over drama.

"Sai was a darling, a true gentleman, he even paid for our dinner in a way that left me unoffended," Sakura lifted her eyebrows to indicate how impressive that was, "He left no room for me to be angry at him, to put it simply."

"Wow, honey, that was so Bri-ish," Sakura lifted her teacup from the saucer she held above her chest.

"Mind my Scottish roots, Sugar," Ino blew a ring of smoke so perfect, they simply marveled at it for a moment.

"And that was positively American."

A few hours later the roommates found themselves inside Ino's vast walk-in closet. Freshly showered and properly moisturized in a fluffy robe the blond curled up on a mint green beanbag watching as Sakura picked out a shirt for her skirt.

"I just think that you shouldn't have left before he woke up!" the pinkette waved her hands energetically while still facing the collection of tops. "Don't you think it's rude? And you were not that drunk to be freaked out in the morning," she added quickly.

"No, but he was pretty smashed, we've never had sex like that," Ino dropped her head to inspect her nails, furrowing her brows in concealed guilt.

"Wrinkles."

She quickly smoothed out her facial muscles at Sakura's short command.

"Posture." She wasn't even facing her.

Ino rolled her eyes in a frustrated manner, but still sat straighter.

Sakura turned around with a sigh and picked up Ino's hands in her own.

"Honey, I know you were scared he'd run away first, but, trust me, Sai would never be weirded out by feelings for you. He trusts you," She made sure to look her directly in the eyes. "And having sex 'like that' is called making love, maybe you should start getting used to it?"

"Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Ino's smile was sly.

Sakura turned towards the wardrobe once more.

When the stretch of silence indicated that her friend was waiting for Sakura's retort, the pinkette sighed in defeat.

"I think it's pathetic that you're fishing for my drama just to set aside your own," Ino was unfazed. Dolly huffed.

"Sasuke spent the night."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shocker." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Soo..?" Ino encouraged.

"So, he was not a darling, not a perfect gentleman, we didn't even go out like we planned to! We got drunk before it was time to go, and then we started talking and the dam just sort of broke, and did you know after what I did with Neji, all those years ago, he actually bought a ticket home, and two dated in two days right after for the both of us." She picked out an ivory white shirt with tiny golden buttons and thrusted it in Ino's face. "Two tickets for New York. Like he actually wanted to take me with him. Like that would solve anything - these ones." She picked teardrop shaped pearl earrings from the pile from the jewelry box held out by her roommate.

"So I gather you actually had a conversation," Ino set aside the jewelry box in a careful manner, waiting for Sakura's affirmative nod. After receiving it she continued, "About everything that happened."

Another nod.

"So..?"

Ino didn't even notice she had gotten up before Sakura was taking her seat in the bean bag. Fatigue painting her features.

"Ino, I love him. I always will. And I know he loves me too. In his own way. I know we won't get back together. I know he won't just let me keep distance either." Sakura would later like to imagine herself pouring stainless steel in her words. "But, I'll end it. I love me more."

Ino simply nodded her support, and Sakura loved her for it even more.

"And you know what I find pathetic? That you're spending your day-off at home," Ino walked out of the closet and settled the carefully put-together wardrobe on her bed. "You should come with me to Temari's."

"Oh, sweety-"

"Wear black, Doll."

Uchiha Sasuke

He missed Sakura.

Especially now, when he was waiting for Tayuya in the hotel bar.

After a very awkward drive Tay' asked him to simply wait a bit while she checked inside her room.

"Hey, you," he couldn't help but note how Tayuya obviously rushed her emergence, simply throwing on a jacket for evening chill on top of her travelling costume. Whereas, Sakura would have taken her time to look perfect.

'Dolly likes dramatic entrances.'

"A drink?"

"Martini."

He ordered the barmen a strong martini. Meanwhile nursing his own drink.

"So…" She glanced at him in an inquisitive manner. So careful. Carefully choosing words. Tiptoeing around the obvious elephant in the room, just to avoid a possible angry outburst.

'Is she scared of me?'

Sasuke's eyes softened and he took in her tense figure in silence.

'Tayuya… Tay, darling…'

She cleared her throat and thanked the bartender in a small voice. Sipping on her drink, he could actually see how she gathered the courage to address the matter at hand.

"I… You forgot about me." She rolled her lips inside.

"I'm sorry, Tay." Sasuke's tone was sincere.

"No, no I understand. I… It's me- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in on May like that-"

"May?"

"-M…Miss Uchiha! Sorry, she-she asked me to call her… that. To call her May."

Sasuke was more than amused by Tayuya's obvious discomfort. He was reminded of the reason he was drawn towards her in New York. The girl's nervous habits brought a twist of Sakura to their conversations. The old Sakura. The best friend Sakura.

The familiarity, home, safety and all things warm and that scent oddly reminiscent to sunshine clinging to Tay's locks.

This was so wrong.

He knew it was fucked up, but Tayuya was a dear friend to him and a much needed support throughout his stay in New York. Sasuke found her likeliness to Sakura comforting, and her overall small demeanor endearing.

But what he actually found attractive about her was this certain quality. She was delicate. And it woke up a protector inside of him and he was so wounded by how Doll wasn't his at that time, and she never really was his, that she would never depend on Sasuke again, and yes, it was his fault too, but she was a conniving bitch-

This was so wrong.

"Tay, it's okay, you can call May, by her first name." she sighed in relief. He wrapped his hand around her wrist in an apologetic manner, and noticing how her limbs were not as long and slender as Sakura's, Sasuke was once more reminded of how fucked up this whole thing was.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your arrival, I was… preoccupied." His eyes were still soft. This was his friend, no matter the history between them. And she needed him right now, so Sasuke would just try his best to be there for her. "Your training starts Monday, so I'll spend all the time we have before that to make it up to you, okay?"

Tayuya nodded, her figure finally relaxed, but her brows were still furrowed.

'Wrinkles.' Sakura's voice reprimanded in his head.

"You were preoccupied…" her tone was careful. "You were… you were with her? With Dolly?"

And just like that, Sasuke's eyes iced over.

His hand slipped from her wrist. And he turned his gaze towards the bartender, signaling a repeat for both of their drinks.

"Tomorrow we can have dinner with May. I'm positive she is rather enraged I didn't give you a proper welcome."

He reached inside his chest pocket for a cigarette.

"You smoke?!"

He cast her an amused glance and offered the pack.

She cringed a no.

"Suit yourself." He murmured

"So-" Tayuya's tone was inquisitive so Sasuke quickly interrupted in defense.

"-We can go to the office to overview material beforehand on Sunday," he blew several rings of smoke. "It's mostly deserted on weekends," he sipped on his drink. "But at least you'll be prepared for Monday"

"Sasuke-"

He slammed his drink down, attracting a couple of glances their way.

When he spoke his tone was rich with finality and stern like a priest's.

"Don't say her name."

Tayuya hung her head in defeat at this years' long argument.

"Don't you dare ever say her name."

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Doll: Chapter 7

.

.

One thing I never expected out of this sick cycle me and Sasuke call a relationship is for it to ever really break.

And even more unexpected was how spectacular the whole thing turned out to be.

.

.

.

So every year Hyuugas hold this fancy function, she's too much of an airheaded socialite to care about the cause.

'Fundraising? Another Spread Awareness pet project maybe? '

She is aware of enough to participate in conversations and to make the whole social mingling thing adequate. Ino is more into it.

"British Vogue made a notice of this annual functions twice in the last decade, so I guess they are becoming popular over the country, and to think it all takes place in such a province."

"A very prestigious province populated by very important families, even by those close to the royal lineage, mind you."

"Why it was only ever slightly less than boring growing up here." The blonde is still scrolling through the interior design catalogue on her phone without moving a muscle in her visage.

Sakura sighs.

"That's 'cuz me an' you were way too western and never lived in those fancy castles."

Ino gives her an unattractive snort Sakura instantly scowls at.

"And thank god for that! Doll, they are so scared of those haunted mansions themselves-"

"Not to mention they never have enough resources to actually keep such real estates-"

"Do you think the Asshole-"

"That Sasuke lives at his aunt's cause he's planning to move into the Uchiha mansion? Yes."

Ino sets her lips in a confused line.

"But he's not gonna lose it, why would he even bother? May's place is awesome and he can easily afford a chic apartment in a nice neighborhood."

Sakura rolls her eyes and checks their driver suspiciously through the rearview mirror. This conversation is not to befall on wrong ears.

The guy is clearly not paying attention to them, but Sakura is still cautious while murmuring.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I really think, but swear you not gon' tell anyone, ever."

Ino leans in, her eyes shining with curiosity. They have a little more than fifteen minutes before they get to their destination, and won't be able to discuss this after their arrival.

"So", Sakura lowers her voice further if that's humanly possible "aunty May used to tell Mebuki how me and Sasuke should definitely move in the mansion if we ever get married. But Mama said how the place would be too big for a small family, and how it would be too troublesome to keep it.

"Anyway, I never really payed much mind to the whole thing, thinking me and Sasuke were a fresh couple and that future was too far yet." Sakura's face brightened with a memory and her volume increased slightly. "But then Sasuke once took me with him to check out the condition of the estate- It was stunning! Imagine all that ivory marble and high ceilings and, Oh, the French balconies! And, those fireplaces would look fabulous with Christmas decorations! And-"

"Back to the point." Ino reminded in an exasperated manner. She never knew the extent of May and Mabuki's meddling in the whole SasuSaku situation, marriage prospects were really serious, even for them.

"Right. So that day Sasuke was asking if I would ever feel comfortable in such a place, considering, you know, I did grow up in a modern family." Sakura's tone sort of drifted away in the end. "Anyway, he said the east wing of the Manor was completely ruined by fire in nineties , so it would need some serious repair and would be ready by the time we finished college, if they started right away", Sakura's mouth shifted into a displeased set, signaling Ino she was not contemplating garden designing at the moment. "Although, he said he wouldn't bother if we'd choose another place to live."

Ino was a little confused now. Why the hell were Sasuke and Sakura contemplating things like this while they were still in high school? Why didn't Sakura ever mention it, or Sasuke? Why would May want them to take residence in the Manor? And why was a crucial matter such as the last Uchiha coming into an ownership of a multimillion estate be anywhere near a teenager Dolly's decision?

Her face distorted in shock.

"WAIT!"

The driver threw a nervous look at them through the rearview mirror. Sakura smiled at him apologetically, not at all thrown off by her friend's reaction. At the same time Sakura pinched Ino's outer thigh to remind her about controlling her own personal volume.

Ino ranted in a half-whisper.

"Let me get this straight. Sasuke wanted to marry you after college? And May wanted him to marry you after college? And he was gonna-"

"Uchiha's are an old family, Ino." Sakura interrupted in an irritatingly casual manner. Watching the lineup for a parking spot.

'It's gonna take a while before we find a place to park the car.'

"I'm not even sure me and Sasuke'd be able to date if his immediate family was there for me to be introduced to instead of aunty May. She's an only Uchiha who's not uptight, ya know? Being unmarried and in possession of her own fortune and all. And she's friends with Mama, so it was easy for us to happen", Sakura started gathering the skirts of her gown, Ino following in a slightly deterred manner, still shocked from all the information, listening closely. "But, if it was ever in Mikoto Uchihas hands I would never be approved of-"

"That's ancient!"

"It is," The driver stopped the car and brusquely got out to hold the door open for the ladies. "but you must understand, Uchiha is an old family and they run business and pass over their fortune only inside the family and now May and Sasuke are the only ones left, so- Thank you-" Sakura briefly thanks the driver as he nods in return and they climb out of the car. "So it only makes sense Sasuke is to come in the full control of the family fortune once starting a family of his own, and not to mention it would be easier to secure-"

"To secure the Uchiha Manor before it's listed as State Property and taxed accordingly!"

Sakura touches the tip of her nose briefly with her finger.

"Bingo, Miss Blonde."

They move towards the entrance noticing a bunch of familiar vehicles parked along the way.

"Oh, look Naruto already got here-"

"He probably brought Sasuke."

Sakura barks a surprisingly feminine laughter.

"Sweety, if they invited socialites such as me and you, all the boys are definitely here."

Ino pauses right in front of the first of three short steps leading to the grand entrance of the Hyuuga Manor.

"Sakura," her friend sounded serious so Sakura stopped walking as well. "So you actually think Sasuke is going to move into the manor?"

Sakura's eyes soften in a way that brings a wave of discomfort to Ino. Such apathy towards a crucial matter.

She doesn't answer and it's enough for Ino.

"Sakura… You think Sasuke is planning to get married?"

'So it only makes sense Sasuke is to come in the full control of the family fortune once starting a family of his own.'

'Uchihas run their business as a family.'

Sakura turns around and proceeds towards the entrance while throwing an answer across her shoulder in a careless manner.

"It's just a presumption."  
.  
.  
.  
.

Her voice is still shaking, though.

The Manor is full. Sakura feels more comfortable here, even though this is a Hyuuga estate belonging to the main branch of the family, which also includes Hanabi and Hinata, pleasant enough young girls. Although, the prospect of unavoidably crossing paths with Neji is slightly unnerving (especially considering who some of the other guests from their circles are), Sakura is ready to be sleek in her role as a social butterfly and not be affected by any personal advances.

Ino and Sakura instantly locate Naruto upon entrance, laughing too loudly at something stupid and familiarly touching Hinata's smaller back causing the Hyuuga heiress to drawn her blush in a delicate sip of sparkling wine.

The girls easily step inside a semicircle formed by their friends and some familiar-looking older people, just as the tall blonde walking catastrophe manages to bump into a nearby waiter carrying expansive looking champagne, sending no-doubt rare crystal smashing on the marble floor. Sakura eases right into the awkward pause, since Hinata is slightly too slow a hostess to react on time.

"You know what they say; it's not a great party until something expensive is broken."

"I'm sure that's not-" Naruto tries to correct her, his face bright, unbothered by the accident in the first place.

"-Oh, hush, Naruto!" Ino beams in her sassy manner, throwing an acknowledging glance at strangers present. "It is shameful enough how easily detectable you are!"

Sakura plays along with a kind smile, "all you need to do is follow a trail of trouble-"

"More like a trail of disasters."

That voice is unmistakable.

Uchiha Sasuke is in a perfect evening suit, his tie suspiciously mimicking the exact shade of her red evening gown.

Sakura is immediately reminded of the last time they saw each other. Two days ago when he left with apologies for god-knows-what on his lips.

She is suddenly flooded with an unhealthy amount of affection and hate. She'd love to be on his arm tonight. She'd love to scratch his eyes out. She's love to go to sleep for a couple of days.

They indulge in a monotone small talk, socializing with strangers present, one of them is actually a very well-known editor who was listed in Forbes-men not once, but three times! Sasuke pleasantly introduces the older man to Sakura in a manner which betrays their familiarity, therefore making an impression as if she is actually spending an evening on his arm. Which is what Sakura blames for the lack of gallant gentlemen asking for a dance during the next three songs.

As soon as the intimate group of four are left alone, Hinata leaving to attend to her sister, Ino voices her best friend's displeasure.

"Hey, Asshole, If you wanted to ruin the evening for Doll, you could've just asked her to sit this one out."

Sasuke's charming demeanor falls instantly as he throws a scathing glare at the blonde.

"What is it Bimbo? Jealous?"

Ino opens her mouth to say something rude when Sakura decides it's her cue to interrupt.

"Naruto maybe you should ask Ino for a dance, since your lady is currently missing."

Naruto grins in that boyish manner which gets him out of trouble so often.

"Let's go, Barbie. These two will find something to entertain themselves with I'm sure."

Ino protests at the nickname, but still grabs onto the offered arm.

"Fuck the dancefloor; I'm too tall for you anyway. Now where's the bar."

Sakura and Sasuke turn towards each other simultaneously.

The silent pause is not at all awkward. Or maybe that is how Sakura feels at the moment.

To be honest, she's way too drained by his overwhelming presence to feel a certain way.

"I want to speak to a couple associates of my father, care to join?"

"Only if they fancy gossiping about present company's sense of fashion."

Sasuke smirks at her answer.

"I'm sure there is a lady, one of the wives, who I noticed judgmentally eyeing Naruto's footwear."

Sakura slides her slender fingers around the offered arm. Easily falling in a fun role of Sasuke's airhead companion.

"I'm sure we'll get along."  
.  
.  
.

They do get along pretty well. The lady whose in her late fifties, but one's not to speak of such intimate matters, is fascinated by Sakura's very Western company and proceeds to rate tonight's guests from most to least hideous.

Sakura can't help but notice she is indeed wearing vintage Chanel, and is reminded of her Mama who is somewhere on the other side of the vast ballroom, looking fabulous in Victoria Backham's latest.

"If you wouldn't mind sharing your dressmaker, dear?"

It is such an old-fashioned way of asking after her wardrobe, Sasuke noticeably chuckles in his glass. Who by the way was content with ignoring their foolish way of entertainment, much more indulgent in a grownup conversation led between the husband of the abovementioned lady along with some of their associates.

"Carolina Herrera, Madam." Sakura provides, smiling politely.

The Uchiha soon finds himself not paying attention to anything in particular except Dolly's ridiculously attractive neckline, which could easily be considered vulgar, except she somehow makes it work. The shade of red clashes with her sleek straight pink hair in a manner that somehow makes sense, and he is soon dizzy with a desire to take her somewhere more secluded and be an only object of her gap-toothed smiles.

Sasuke lets his large hand linger justa hairs breath away from touching her lower back as he guides Sakura towards the Balconies, craving a smoke.

They come across a couple more familiar faces, including Her Mama who informed them about May currently busy speaking to someone from their company, Sasuke provides a few details, recommending this Juugo as a competent coworker and a reliable partner.

While Sasuke and Mebuki briefly speak other matters completely irrelevant to her, Sakura is thrown once more back into simpler times. Her trail of nostalgic thoughts doesn't deter before she finds herself on the balcony being offered a cigarette by her companion.

"What's on your mind, Doll."

"Stop calling me that in public places, it's embarrassing."

"Nobody's here." Sasuke lights his own cigarette, not once taking his eyes away from her.

"I want to maim you right now."

"If you wanted to indulge in dirty talking, all you had to do was ask."

"I want to go home."

"Wait at least for the liquor to kick in, maybe it'll make my presence more bearable." He brushes her chin with his thumb in the end, and the gesture is soaked in toxic masculinity, and she wants to break his arm off, except his eyes are so sad.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke."

"You."

"Predictable."

"What's on your mind, Doll."

Somehow he makes it sound like an order. No, a threat.

"I'm thinking how we never even stood a chance."

Her reply brings Sasuke's eyebrows together and he exhales his smoke in that manner which signals he's about to say something that'll prove her wrong and Sakura doesn't know whether she'd welcome a new hope for their ruined partnership, for his changing her mind for once, or she'd remain immensely exhausted and unaffected.

Whichever it would have been, it doesn't really matter, because it's all going south when a set of perfect expensive shoes enter the balcony.

.

.

.

please, leave a review and let the author know your thoughts.


End file.
